


Role

by sandforest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Coffee Shops, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rain, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24392458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandforest/pseuds/sandforest
Summary: Komori role would be always Suna's no 1 best bro.
Relationships: Hirugami Sachirou/Komori Motoya, Kita Shinsuke/Suna Rintarou, Komori Motoya/Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Kudos: 26





	Role

They were friends on same age, their first met was when Itachiyama and Inarizaki faced against each other on Interhigh Tournament final, but the became close to each other when they were on same team under EJP Raijin.

Komori had an important role in Suna's life, as his no 1 best bro, it might sounds exaggerated but that's the fact, Komori played an important role for him, as the one who always comfort him when Kita rejected him and choosen over Atsumu.

It was on one of EJP's very rare day off, they when to their favorite coffee shop and get stucked there because the rain that suddenly came. With one cups of hot brew for Suna and latte for Komori.

There was really long silences between them even they could heard the sounds of rain outside until Suna decided to break the silence between them. Talking about his heartbreak.

* * *

"Kita... He rejected me, he even felt sorry cause as long as i tried he never can see me in romantic way..."

"...his heart already fallen for Atsumu, and seeing how happy he was when Atsumu finally confessed to him—i don't know if i either happy or sad, it feels like a pleasant feeling filled me when i see his bright smile..."

"...though my heart ache in the same time"

Komori kept himself, not saying anything in return, and let him to spill all his ache. He even could heard Suna's voice trembling as time passed, at this rate, he would cry and Komori let it, well crying doesn't make yourself seems weak right?

He let him, until Suna felt better for himself, until Suna could control his breath as Komori's gentle pat on his palm, Suna could felt a warm from the other boy, he smiled at Komori, blessed because there was Komori by his side.

"Thank you Komori"

Komori didn't say anything, cause he would do anythinh for Suna's sake, he would do anything to erase all those boy sadness, tried his best to change his teardrops into a smile. Because Komori really likes Suna's eyesmile that would appear whenever those boy smile.

He always likes Suna's smile.

* * *

"Osamu accepted my proposal!"

"Congrats my brou, so, when and where the wedding held?"

"It's too fast if you asks that now"

EJP's lounge filled with a laugh especially when Washio asked did Suna will take Osamu's name or Osamu will be the one changes his first name, make Suna gives the older middle blocker little punch on his waist, the both laugh lunder. Well tonight is EJP's celebration over Suna's succeed proposal agenda.

EJP is his home, EJP is like his second family, one of his dearest thing and person on his life, so he makes sure EJP heard this big news after his family.

"Well, i should thanks to you"

Suna looks at Komori who is laying over on the couch and drinking his beer, he looks at the black haired boy with a confusion eyes, thanked him? What for?

Suna sighed and take his sit beside his no 1 best bro. Places his hand around other's shoulder, makes Komori almost chokes because Suna's sudden acts.

"Don't play dumb like that Komori! Without you i may not succeed in this proposal! Or it might be i never confessed to him all these time! You really helped me a lot!"

"Did you just make fun of me when you thanked to me? Man... You hurt my heart"

"Fools!"

Suna punches the other's shoulder, both of them laugh over the joy and pleasant tonight until Komori stops himself and glances over Suna, looks at him with a sincere smile.

"What's up?"

Komori shook his head, said it was nothing.

Well Suna doesn't need to thank him, it's already his role as Suna's no 1 best bro to help him, to make Suna's happy though he should let and forgot his own happiness, priorities him more over himself.

He even happy seeing how happy Suna is right now, did his heart ache? No, he didn't feel that, he only feels joy and blessed tonight, cause his feeling towards Suna already reached the point that he can surely let him not to be his side.

His feeling towards his teammates isn't on romantical stage anymore, it's already become what you call as platonic love.

* * *

Komori looks at the outside, it's raining outside, well it give him some familiar feeling—nostalgic feeling, when him and Suna trapped here because of rain, but today Hirugami is the one who accompany him.

As his eyes are looking around outside, he notices there is small bud—it may be white daisy's bud, ah the sign that summer will comes soon.

"Hirugami—do you think my role already over?" he asks, makes the taller one looks at him with a confusion. What's he mean about "role"?

"Do you think that Suna no longer need me? Suna already happy with Osamu right?"

Hirugami doesn't say anything in return, well it seems Komori doesn't need an answer or any interruption too.

"Talking about Suna's happiness? How long i tried to chase him but there wasn't anything difference at the end because i know my role only for be his no 1 best bro"

"He no longer need me as his no 1 best bro right?

"And talking about my role—how long i tried to make Suna chased his happiness and forgot my own happiness?"

"Hirugami?"

"Yes?"

"Did your confession last time still applied to me? Do you still have your feeling for me?"

"What are you saying Komori? And of couse i still have my feeling for you, if it not, i might not be here with you right now"

"Glad—because i decided to take away my role as Suna's no 1 best bro! I decide to chase my own happiness"

"So, would you run away with me Sachirou?"

Komori should not asks him that because he already knows the answer, of course Hirugami will run with him rather than waits for him.


End file.
